Screen-World
by Summer Leigh Wind
Summary: Lucius decides to visit nineteen-year-old Severus at his apartment in Muggle London for a weekend. While he's there, they decide to go to see a movie...COMPLETE. Companion to my fic "We can Begin the World all Over Again".


_**Screen-World**_

* * *

"I don't know why you insist on living in this hovel, Severus," Lucius sighed looking around the two room flat with disgust. It had an awful view of an alleyway where he'd already seen a hobo and a drunk man piss, the sink in the "kitchen" was dripping and with the salary Severus made...he was lucky he had the kitchen table and chairs that he did.

Coming out of the bedroom, Severus scowled at his friend. "Because I pay for it with my own money and besides, at least here in London I don't have to hear neighbors whispering about my odd comings and goings."

"Your neighbors are drunks and harlots," Lucius sneered.

Putting on his jacket, the dark-haired teenager narrowed his eyes narrowed his eyes. "Not all of them."

Pushing away from the wall, the older man rolled his eyes. "_Oh_, Forgive me for generalizing."

"You're forgiven," Severus smirked. "Now, remind me again why _you _of all people suggested a muggle movie?"

Uncomfortable, Lucius's eyes turned shifty. "...Bellatrix decided she was going to come and stay with her 'dear baby sister' for a couple of weeks to get her mind off how fat she's getting."

With furrowed eyes, the teenager asked; "Did you tell your _pregnant _wife she was fat Lucius?"

"I did not! I told her that in another month I'd have to come at her from the side when I wanted to kiss her because her stomach was growing so large!" He shouted back angrily.

"Now _that _was a mistake," Severus murmured with appreciation. "No wonder she had Bellatrix come, she must have known the bloody cuckoo would scare you off for a weekend."

Crossing his arms, the blond snapped; "Are we going to the movie or not!?"

The younger had the gall to laugh at his friend. "Alright, alright, let's go;" he agreed. "This way," and they began the twisting path out of the apartment; passing the front stoop, the elder watched his friend hand a trio of children a bag of jelly beans.

"There you are," he said to them; "Make a list of the flavors you taste, alright?"

A freckled one grinned. "Thank you Mr. Severus!" He shouted as his compatriots dived into the bag with curious and daring zealous.

Glancing back, Lucius frowned at the dark-haired teenager. "Are you _soft_ for children?"

"They're a good little group, the boys-Johnny and Herald, their father's an alcoholic and they don't get much in the way of treats. As for Carrie, her mother works in a factory and I suspect the girl doesn't always get dinner-or lunch for that matter."

"You are," Lucius surmised.

Giving the older an elbow to the ribs, Severus scowled. "Shut up."

"You're willing to get in the trouble with the law over something as _petty _as giving wizard candy to muggle children."

Shoving his hands into his pockets, the dark-eyed man shook his head. "They don't _know _where I get it. I'm pretty sure I've heard them whispering-they think I'm some exiled prince from some place _exotic, _like Russia or Korea."

"Won't they be disappointed when they learn your just a working class boy from Spinner's End."

"But you see, they _won't _find that out." He told his guest.

A grin pulling at his lips, Lucius tossed his head back. "Oh? Really?"

"I could take you to some dive and leave you there, you know," Severus threatened gravely.

Considering him, the older decided his friend was serious. "Fine," he grunted. "So what movie are we going to see exactly?" He inquired switching topics.

"It's called _Apocalypse Now _I've heard some blokes on the streets talking about it, I guess it's quite good."

Lucius frowned. It was an interesting name he'd admit, but..."What is it about?"

"I don't know," Severus replied as he paid for their tickets. "But it can't be bad, look at its poster;" he told the blond as he pointed into the cinema.

Unhappy with the answer, the man sighed. "You better be right or so help me-"

"What? uninvite me to your Christmas party? You _already _did that, remember? For the potions incident in your lab."

Face coloring, the other hissed; "You knew _very well _that potion was going to blow up but you still let me put in the gizzard guts!"

The other only harrumphed and fell into his seat. "Whatever Lucius," he grumbled; "You took potions just like the rest of us _peons _and if you failed to learn a thing or two, it's not _my _job to stop you from screwing up!"

He stared at his friend for a moment, disbelief clear. "You-" he started to retort, but Severus put a hand over his mouth.

"Sh, it's about to start!"

* * *

"What are those things they are using? And _that_! What's that?"

Sinking in his chair, Sevuer began to wonder if he should have picked a less complicated movie to watch.

A hand poked him. "Hey, where are they again? Viet-Viet-"

"_Nam, _Lucius, _Vietnam_!"

A chorus of shooshing filled the cinema room. Embarrassed, Severus put his hands over his eyes and wished for a swift end.

It wasn't.

* * *

Walking out into the evening air, Lucius grinned. "Even if I didn't quite get it all, it had an interesting plot."

"Yeah, yeah," Severus muttered; "It was _really _interesting!"

The blond blinked. "You don't agree?"

"How can I when I hardly got to watch a minute without you asking some damn question!"

Crossing his arms, the older snapped; "_You _were the one to suggest a movie!"

"Oh, _oh, _coming from the man who didn't even want to do something so _muggle_!"

Outraged, Lucius opened his mouth a counter already on his tongue; "Who said-"

Without notice, the men had begun to walk themselves away from the cinema and back toward Severus's apartment.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I know it doesn't really discuss anything serious or show much at all...but that was kind of the point.**

**You see, I offered a one-shot to my hundred and first reviewer of _The First Day of a New Life, _which happened to be a user by the name of Madlenita and what she wanted was a fic that could go along with the WcBtWaOA series, but it had to be optimistic and/or funny as well as include favorite characters like Severus and Lucius doing something with technology (the movies in this case). **

**As for the movie..._Apocalypse Now _was released in August of 1979 in America, now I don't know if it was released (if at all) in Britain around the same time, but for the story's sake, I'm saying it came out later in the year and maybe Severus took Lucius to a cheap theater to see it in late 1980. If you haven't watched this movie, I really would suggest it! It's based on Joseph Conrad's novel called _Heart of Darkness_-Which I really wouldn't tell you to read unless your looking for a challenge, because that book is so _hard _to read and get into. The movie, though, is great.**

**Now, I hope you enjoyed this Madlenita and to everyone else,**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
